Growth in the market of computers and telephones has resulted from innovations that have made both devices more convenient to use. In particular, the cordless telephone enables the user to move about with his/her cordless phone in a pocket or purse so that the phone is always within arms reach.
Similarly, the laptop computer is conveniently carried about for use while travelling on a train, airplane or automobile. or even to various locations in the home or office.
However, When the operator desires to fax information to or from his computer using a modem, he must have convenient access to a telephone jack that connects him to the central telephone office. This requires that a number of telephone jacks be distributed around his area and further requires that when he wishes to change locations, he must disconnect the cord to his modem from one telephone jack and reconnect to another jack at the new location.
A related problem is where the operator is riding in a public conveyance such as an airplane or train and he wishes to move from one seat to another.
Another situation that is not addressed by the present arrangement for modems and cordless phones is where the user desires to use his fax/computer at any one of a number of locations around the home or shop. At present, this requires that he have a phone jack at each location.
Cordless phones have been provided with computer capability for purposes other than the purposes discussed in foregoing paragraphs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,814 discloses a headset provided with a microcomputer to reduce battery drain of the headset. The microcomputer is provided with a wakeup timer that periodically signals the microcomputer to determine if an RF signal is being received from the receiver. When such a signal has been received or if the headset has been removed from its cradle indicated that the user desires to operate the headset, then the microcomputer is programmed to turn on the system.
The ability to use the cordless phone interchangeably with the modem of this invention presents advantages that have not been suggested by currently available arrangements.